


When They Got Married and The Future Beckoned

by MariaMagica



Series: When in Time [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Wedding Planning, hints of future children, lots and lots of feelings, my heart and soul is in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: As the entire RFA prepares for Jumin and Zen's wedding, everyone takes the time to reflect on their own past, present and future.This is the finale for When In Time but can be read as a standalone fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to everyone who took their time to read, kudos and comment on my stories. It's thanks to you that I kept on writing even when I felt insecure, something that has killed past fanfic creation for me. I have never been more creative in my life because of your support. I genuinely thank you all from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Extra shoutout to;  
> \- [y3daner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/y3daner/pseuds/y3daner), you were there from the start and your comments are so detailed and positive, I feel like I could ascend to heaven.  
> \- [DracosButterbeer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosButterbeer/pseuds/DracosButterbeer), you aren't even that much into JuminZen yet you read my works and that touches me so much.  
> \- Niyaku, also around from the start and I'm always excited to see your happy words.  
> \- And everyone else. Seriously. Thank you, thank you, thank you.
> 
> The four MCs are all in this fic but I left them vague on purpose for easier reading. Please enjoy!

When Hyun Ryu was 15, he dreamt.

He dreamt that he opened a gate to enter a beautiful garden, with trees whose colors were turning red and golden. He saw a landscape of chairs with people in it he didn’t recognize and beautiful floral decorations adorned with white flowing silk everywhere. They were all happy to see him and he had to resist the urge to walk to them. Further ahead was a pavilion where a man in a long black robe and another man with a pinstriped tuxedo stood. He remembered walking on the grass, feeling excited. Nervous. Overjoyed.

When he awoke, he tried his best to hold on to the dream but it was fading away from memory fast. He imagined that he was on his way to get married, that he would be waiting for his bride to come to the altar and they’d be happy. He decided to live for that day. He often tried to recall it whenever his parents called him ugly, knowing that one day there would be someone that loved him enough so they could prove them wrong.

By the time he had packed his bags to run away from home, the dream was long forgotten. He only remembered the feelings.

 

Many years later, a man named Jumin Han asked to marry him. 

He said yes.

 

When Zen asked Jaehee to bake the wedding cake, there was no way she could refuse. The stars that were out that night weren’t as bright as the ones in her eyes.

That very same evening, she looked up ways to make a beautiful tall white wedding cake online. She spent at least four hours scrolling through every website possible, writing down ingredient lists that she’d rewrite whenever she found something better. Everything was triple-checked in the supermarket, nearly leaving when she realized she also had to buy dinner. Nothing made her happier than imagining her idol’s face when she’d present him the cake.

Two days before the wedding would take place, she began to work. The basics were simple enough, making large round cakes that she would stack on top of each other and an extravagant, delicious vanilla frosting. While the cakes were in the oven, she decided to practice her decorations. But no matter how often she tried, she couldn’t get the swirling design _just_ right, her hand sometimes wobbling or her brain not satisfied with the end result. She completely forgot about the time until she smelled something burning. Opening the oven, she saw the cakes were completely dark brown, ruined. 

There were only enough ingredients to make one normal cake and the store was closed tomorrow. There was no way she was going to make her dream cake on time. That’s when her girlfriend found her, sobbing on the kitchen floor while covered in flour and frosting.

A good half hour of cleaning herself up, getting cuddled and a cup of her favorite coffee calmed her down considerably. Her girlfriend sat with her on the couch in their living room, telling her that she was amazing for going through such a huge effort and her friends would adore whatever cake she put in front of them. Seeing as it wasn’t lifting her mood any further, she decided to change the subject.

“Would you like to marry me someday?” 

It wasn’t a request really, more a question seeking an opinion. The thought had crossed Jaehee’s mind. She had always been a bit of a romantic and the idea of seeing her beautiful girlfriend in a long flowing wedding dress was like a fantasy. Right now though, she was perfectly content with what they had. They were earning enough with the café to sustain themselves and an apartment above said café. 

To fulfill her need for the family she rarely had, they had considered fostering children in the future – a thing that was dear to Jaehee – and perhaps then it might be nice to be married, but she wasn’t in a rush. She joked about how the only thing she wanted to stress about was the new types of coffees and pastries she would have to bring in the café, not the type of ring on her finger. This resulted in her being almost tickled to death.

The next day she invited Zen over for coffee and apologized. Zen laughed warmly at her sincerity and told her a normal cake would have already exceeded his expectations.

“I will always be your number one fan.”

He had said the words before when she was contemplating to quit as a personal assistant. Back then, it meant a lot to her. This time, it hit her like a truck. She almost started crying. Her girlfriend walked in the room right at the wrong time and demanded he apologize for whatever he had said, which made Zen panic and her sobs turned into hiccups from laughter.

In a way she had always kept Zen and Jumin at arm’s length, Jumin being her boss and Zen being the idol she enjoyed watching. When she left C&R International to pursue her dream with a woman she had met at a party, Jumin had been annoyed to lose her but never insisted on removing her from the RFA. In fact, he even asked if she could cater bite-sized snacks to the parties once her café was up and running properly. And here Zen was, the same man who encouraged her before and would encourage her again if she asked, about to undergo one of the largest events in his life and telling her it wasn’t a big deal.

They were friends. They were family. And unlike her aunt and uncle, they genuinely wanted her to be around. As her girlfriend and Zen gave her a warm bear hug, she never felt more a part of the RFA.

 

When V requested to record the audio of the wedding, he already knew their answer. He laughed as Jumin scolded him through the phone for even asking.

Despite knowing them through and through, he felt the need to be polite about it. There was the itch to apologize for his personality but he was able to stop himself. He was going to make his present for the couple on the special day itself and he wanted to do his best.

A few days before the wedding, he checked if everything was still working by working the buttons and listening to its familiar sounds. Carefully, he placed the recording apparatus in its bag, the edge of the table brushing his stomach. He trailed his fingers on his shirt and felt the scar on his stomach. He would never forget how it burned when he got shot, how nauseous he felt when he woke up in the hospital, hearing the unfamiliar voices of doctors and nurses. Voices telling him that he was a very lucky man.

Jumin had been at his bedside constantly while he was recovering. It was Zen who reached out to him when he visited, made a truce to fight the intangible enemy they both couldn’t handle, feelings of fear, regret and pain. A truce that led the two of them often being together and just talking, in the afternoons and sometimes late at night when V would sometimes wake, drowsy from drugs and sleep. Sometimes he would be too tired to say anything and other times he pretended to sleep, listening to the two of them.

Being the kind of guy Jumin was, Zen steered the conversation early on. It was when he started to give away the more painful parts of his own life that Jumin started opening up to him, showing Zen why exactly he was the way he was, what drove him to be this way. V had learned so much about Zen back then and even a few new things about Jumin. He never realized that they had their first awkward kiss then until they told him much later, apologetic for being intimate in his time of need. V was actually grateful that at least one good thing came out of his mistakes.

He sat down, thoughts consuming him. So much had happened to him in the past year. He lost everything – his sight, his art, nearly his life and his friends. The only thing that remained was the name of the RFA to honor what they once had. There was barely anything left of old self when he got out of the hospital.

But his friends, especially Jumin, refused to give up on him and he made his way back to them. He discovered another way to create, using sounds that most people wouldn’t stop to listen to, weaving an intense story in a short time span. It was a project that was becoming more popular than he could’ve imagined. He ended the relationship with Rika, realizing it was unhealthy for them both. Sometimes the best decision in life was letting go.

He made another friend and slowly fell in love with her. She knew all about Rika and what had happened, despite his best efforts to hide it all. At times he felt he was taking more from her than he was giving but every single time she assured him it was enough.

She came by his apartment straight from her work and he told her where he wished for everything to be set up so she could help him. She would be his eyes in these kind of projects, following his directions easily. Sometimes he’d enlist the help of others in the RFA but he found she had more patience for his instructions. While they conversed about what could happen at the wedding, he commented on how happy he was that one of Jumin’s long-time dreams was finally happening.

“I’m curious Jihyun. Aren’t you jealous of your best friend?”

V didn’t even need a second to think about the answer. He admitted to her honestly that when he broke up with Rika and assisted in sending her to Alaska where she could focus on a fresh start, that the dream of him standing in front of the altar also disappeared. It wasn’t that he didn’t love her, but the standard, idyllic dream he had of getting married, having children and living a happy life felt unrealistic the day he woke up in the hospital.

She was quick to interrupt him when he was about to apologize. Their relationship was quite new and as much as she adored him, she told him she wasn’t going to demand anything from him or raise unnecessary expectations. Right now, they lived for the present and that made her happy enough.  
It was a strange sensation, the relief of knowing that he never had to make himself bigger than he truly was.

After the wedding they would both go on a journey. His girlfriend’s work had already approved her holiday and this time he informed the RFA instead of simply disappearing, even going as far to give them his out of country contact information. They would travel to the countries where he’d been before to record the sounds to match the photos he had made in the past. They would go to new areas as well, ones that he had on his travel list, ones he knew would give him a completely new experience. Together they would create new memories and this time he hoped they were memories he would cherish forever. 

He felt her kiss his nose and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He had no idea what was going to happen in the far future and it didn’t scare him at all. He was glad that right now, life was worth living.

 

When Saeyoung begged them to plan their wedding, they made him promise not to go overboard. They even called MC to make sure he’d keep to that promise.

When he was ready to discuss everything with MC, laptops on the carpet at the ready with all kinds of documents open, inspirational magazines all over the place and a bottle of Dr. Pepper covered in sticky notes, he was surprised to find she was nowhere near as enthusiastic as he was. Every suggestion and joke he made was met with a rather indifferent response. It got to the point where MC was holding a magazine upside down, claiming she was reading it.

There was no way he was going to pretend everything was fine anymore, not after what he promised MC a long time ago, so he put his face right in front of hers and asked her what she was upset about. It took a few minutes of pure stubbornness before he got her to answer honestly.

“I’m jealous. I kind of assumed we’d be the first couple to get married.”

Saeyoung chuckled at that which instantly made her irritated. He hadn’t intended to laugh but he loved it when she got passionate about issues concerning the two of them.

It was the world’s worst-kept secret that they wanted to get married. It was something he promised her after their whirlwind romance and their terrifying adventure right after. Heck, Yoosung kept asking when they were going to get married in outer space. He knew very well they wouldn’t be heading to the space station for a while, unless they wanted the National Intelligence Service to come after him. They never talked about it but they knew that if they wanted to have a special kind of wedding, they’d have to wait.

Now that their friends were getting married, she found herself wanting. MC talked about how she had always imagined the most fantastical things when she fell in love with him, how he seemed like a supernatural being to her before she genuinely got to know him and that sometimes his mind and mannerisms would inspire and intimidate her at the same time. She felt like a typical boring life wasn’t something she should ask from him, not after all that he’s done in life and all that he’s experienced.

He took a hold of her and moved her on his lap. He told her that without her, he would have still been an empty shell with no love, no brother and no hope for the future. He promised her that at her command, they’d have a boring wedding, work their boring jobs, start a boring family and lead a boring life. And that would make him very, very happy. With his words, she brightened up significantly, hugging him so tight that it almost hurt.

He remembered a rare serious moment when he and Zen hung out at the seaside while V was recovering. Saeyoung confessed he already knew about Zen’s relationship with Jumin because he had been keeping surveillance on everyone. After a long open-hearted talk, Zen admitted to him that it was hard during the busy winter months to rarely see Jumin. It was difficult to resist the temptation of calling him randomly during work hours or not showing up for a dress rehearsal so he could stay at home. Saeyoung told him that it would only get better, they just had to persevere. Zen asked Saeyoung not to ignore his own advice, which he didn’t understand. His brother was still suffering in the hospital and both he and MC weren’t safe from his current employers – his own happiness wasn’t important then.

She jumped off him, startling him out of his memories, saying they had to get to work. He saluted her as she now took charge.

They picked a day in the fall, when the days would just start to cool down enough that no one had to suffer in their stiff formal clothes. Ideally they wanted a spring day but then they’d have to wait quite a long time and the both of them were selfish enough to admit they were impatient. The colors were something they endlessly argued about, finally sticking to a color scheme of white and purple. It would just be the RFA and close family – they didn’t want this to turn into a media circus again. A recurring joke was putting Jumin in a wedding dress, something they know the heir would murder them for but hey, they could dream right? They’d book a whole day at a park that often held weddings, including the church next to it in case it suddenly rained. They decided to keep it simple so that they could do most of the work. With Jumin still at C&R fulltime and Zen’s musical career flourishing, Saeyoung wanted to keep them as stress-free as possible. 

All he’d ever wanted was to make the people he loved feel comfortable and safe. But now he understood that they wanted him to feel the same as well. As he passed MC Dr. Pepper in a wine glass which made her eyes sparkle, he knew he didn’t have to carry the world on his shoulders. He would help the entire RFA achieve whatever they desired, but this time, he wouldn’t exclude himself.

 

When Yoosung asked Saeran what they would give as a wedding present, Saeran was convinced he had the perfect idea.

While he had been washing dishes in a restaurant to earn some money, he had overheard some chefs talking about cats that even allergic people could own. He remembered watching Jumin and Zen bicker about cats endlessly in the messenger, even after they admitted they were dating. The entire RFA pretty much knew exactly when Zen moved out of his own basement home into Jumin’s penthouse as the conversation were about nothing else but the room Elizabeth was going to live in and how they had to make it so Zen didn’t die on the spot.

Having a cat that wouldn’t kill Zen would be perfect. The man could enjoy proper animal companionship, plus the new cat would be an excellent companion for Elizabeth 3rd. The thought of Jumin praising him for successfully combining his partner with his favorite animal got him all excited.

Yoosung brought him back down to earth, saying that there was no cat in the world that was a hundred percent safe for allergic owners. Saeran wanted to argue back but he knew there was no way he’d win an animal argument against a future veterinarian. That didn’t mean he couldn’t pout like a kid, which made Yoosung laugh. Since when had he become less mature than Yoosung?

They decided that perhaps a highly reduced change of causing allergies would perhaps still be ideal, so they browsed around looking at breeder websites. Without even having to use the search function, Yoosung listed several cat races that would work. Russian Blue. Siberian. Sphynx. But nothing discouraged them faster than looking at the prizes listed on forums. A thousand US dollars for a kitten alone and that’s just starting?! Saeran's jaw nearly dropped off his face.

In the end they decided to buy a good air filter, one Yoosung knew they didn’t already have, and perhaps the promise to check up on Elizabeth so now then. That way they could make them both happy without having to suffer from an empty wallet. Unlike Saeyoung, they were both welcome in the penthouse to visit Jumin's cat. A fact that made Saeyoung green with envy and Saeran lorded it over him.

They went shopping a week before the wedding to get their present, heading to the richer part of town that they rarely saw. Having made a budget, they helped themselves to some delicious streets snacks and took their time to sight-see. They passed by a bridal store, the lights dancing off the bride gowns so brightly it was almost like passing a disco. Saeran was fascinated by the differently colored groom outfits and fake model cakes.

“Do you think we’ll ever have a wedding?”

Yoosung blushed and played with a loose string from his jacket. It honestly hadn’t crossed his mind. 

They were the youngest of the entire RFA save Saeyoung and both of them still hadn’t gotten steady jobs. Saeran was doing his best, gravitating towards the food branch and Yoosung had his internship. Both of them were currently saving up so they could buy an apartment of their own, Yoosung’s home being too small for the both of them and there was no way Saeran would last a few more years in his brother’s bunker. Those savings weren’t going to be complete any time soon.

Jumin had offered to buy an apartment for them and they had said no, multiple times. It wasn’t right to depend on someone for money all the time. Yoosung wanted to show everyone that he was responsible, that he wasn’t always the naïve kid that easily fell for Saeyoung’s pranks. He wanted to be there for Saeran, to show he was reliable. When the red-head would have more dark days and say things about himself that deeply saddened him, he wanted to be there comfort him. The idea that he might not be able to do that in the future scared him more than anything else.

Call him traditional, but on the day that he proposes to Saeran, he wants to be absolutely sure that he was the guy Saeran deserved. A guy with a good job, with a permanent home to live in, with enough money to buy fancy computers and anything else that they might want, with the freedom to choose their options depending on what they needed. Right now, he wasn’t that guy. Nowhere near it.

When he told Saeran, the smile fell right off the redhead’s face. For a moment Yoosung was worried he had angered him, but Saeran hugged him so that the blonde’s head pretty much got absorbed by Saeran’s sweater. He was already that guy, he told Yoosung, voice close to trembling, his heart beating ever so fast, and more than he could have ever hoped for. More than he could have dreamed. He couldn’t believe Yoosung would think otherwise. It took Yoosung all he had not to start crying right there in the middle of a busy shopping street.

As they walked home, both carrying the heavy package to share the load, Saeran knew that life was never going to be easy. They’d both have to work hard for the things they wanted. But as long as Yoosung never stopped trying, so wouldn’t he.

 

_Dear Mr. Han,_

_Thank you for your kind letter. I can assure you the payment we receive for Rika’s care is more than enough to sustain her._

_Rika is doing quite well here in Alaska. She tells me often how much she loves the sky. Progress has been slow but there’s a visible change in her. The amount of times that her mood suddenly shifts has decreased and she looks more at ease nowadays. My daughters have taken a shine to Rika and they often take walks in the mountains together._

_Living in our small village seems to have helped. The people here worry about simple day to day things, not afraid to speak their mind around her. It encourages her to talk more about her feelings towards me. She currently works in our city hall, making our elderly happy with her skill in administration._

_I noticed that not once she asked me if she could go back to Korea. She often says she misses everyone in the RFA but never her home country. I find this quite interesting. I told her all the new things you have informed me of the RFA and that seemed to make her happy. I don’t know if I can ever advise her to go back but perhaps that will not be necessary._

_If there are any changes, I will let you know. I look forward to your next letter._

_Yours truly,_

_Dr. Avery_

 

When Jumin was sure he had taken care of everything and was ready to relax for the evening before his wedding, he got a call from his father.

He had been working even longer than normal to make sure that his day with Hyun would go undisturbed. Knowing some of his clients, he left zero room for them to even try to get in touch with him in case of an emergency. His new assistant was armed with more knowledge than she’d need to handle anything unexpected within the company.

So when he saw his father’s name light up on the phone, he was a little concerned.

His father’s deep voice rang through the speaker, congratulating him heartily on his big day tomorrow. Jumin allowed himself to sigh a bit in relief but then realized what this meant. His father confirmed his fear when he asked him – he wouldn’t be there for the wedding tomorrow. The excuse he gave Jumin was vague and Jumin found himself losing interest rapidly, frustrated that the man he looked up to wouldn’t be around at possibly the most important event of his life. He was glad that at least his father sounded genuinely apologetic, which soothed the blow.

Hyun was near him, following the conversation and clearly annoyed when he hung up. He couldn’t stop the actor from ranting, saying how his father had never approved of him from day one, no matter how much he tried. And quite honestly, he was done trying. Jumin felt a bit awkward, tried to defend his father. He had been angry when he first found out but ever since the massive media scandal, he felt his father had been doing his best to understand Hyun and their relationship better.

His fiancé let himself fall on the couch and asked him to remember what Chairman Han had said the last time the four of them had dinner together. His girlfriend of the month had commented on how she wanted kids some day and Jumin’s father went on about how carrying the company’s legacy was important. It had been such a casual, off-hand conversation. One that he had quickly forgotten but now that he remembered it, he realized how much this affected Hyun. 

Was this truly the reason why his father behaved like this? Hyun wouldn’t be able to provide him with an heir, this was true and quite frankly, Jumin didn’t care at all. But he didn’t realize that it might be one of the core reasons why his father was always so cold to Hyun. Family was important, for him and his father. But Hyun was also family and his father had to accept that.

He apologized to Hyun for his father’s behavior and said that if his father insisted on having an heir, he’d be better off trying to have kids with his latest fling. The idea alone sent shivers down Jumin’s spine and Hyun made a disgusted face. His albino partner quickly changed the subject.

“I always imagined myself to be a father someday. What about you?”

He hadn’t considered children of his own. His mind raced with the possibilities. They could adopt a child that needed a home, baby or older. They could find a woman who would be willing to carry a child for them. He could ask Jaehee to teach them how to cook. He imagined Yoosung and Saeran taking them to the zoo to look at the animals. V would definitely encourage them to get creative, maybe teach them some tricks of the trade. Saeyoung and MC would definitely want to babysit, though he wasn’t sure how felt having the ex-hacker around his kid. The longer he thought about it, the more he fell in love with the idea.

His feelings must have been obvious on his face because Hyun burst out laughing, commenting on how cute he was thinking about it. Jumin huffed and told him never to call him cute with anyone else around. Hyun made no promises.

Jumin knew that even if the child was his, this wouldn’t please his father. Knowing that his father wouldn’t be completely happy with the way he lived his life was something he simply would have to deal with forever. As Hyun wrapped his arms around his waist, his muscular chest flush against his back, telling him to stop thinking and dragged him on the couch, he was content dealing with it.

Later on he would spend a good amount of time playing with Elizabeth 3rd to make up for the fact that she couldn’t attend as well. Tomorrow she’d be spending time with his assistant and her dogs, both parties whom Elizabeth had taken a liking to. When he told Hyun in bed that she would definitely attend the wedding if she could, his fiancé rolled his eyes. 

Jumin wondered when the last time was that Zen sneezed at the mention of her name. He was glad that Hyun never asked him to get rid of her, even going as far to try to bond with her under heavy allergy medication. Everything he wanted in the world was a part of his life. He didn’t need anything more than that.

 

When the wedding day arrived, Zen expected many things. But he was still unprepared for what happened that day.

He had agreed that he would arrive later than the others, wanting to look at his absolute best for the ceremony and any upcoming wedding pictures. He spent a lot longer than usual ironing out his own white tuxedo, straightening his hair, fluffing his boutonniere and checking his face for any spots or wrinkles. Driver Kim patiently waited for him outside and brought him to the wedding location when he was finally done. Zen couldn’t help to check himself multiple times with the selfie option in his phone.

Even though he was late, he took a few minutes to wait outside the garden, composing himself. Secretly he longed for a cigarette, though Jumin would never let near with gross breath. The butterflies he had in his stomach were similar to the ones he had when he was about to go on stage in a new musical for the first time. Luckily there would be no critics to reprimand him if he made a mistake. His friends would simply never let him forget it. He chuckled inside his head at that thought.

He heard a cough, one that clearly demanded his attention and he turned around. There was a man in a brown blazer looking at him like he was an ocean set on fire. It took him a few moments to register exactly who this was.

“B-brother?”

Zen could barely believe it. His brother, whom he had not seen for many years, was now standing in front him. He was older, wrinkles clear around his eyes and his black hair a mess, but it was him. He looked nervous. Before Zen could ask him why he was here, he started to talk. It was fountain of words and emotions.

He learned what Zen was up to once he learned about their relationship. After the media explosion, it was impossible not to notice. At first he was angry, upset that his own younger brother had not only ignored his advice by going into acting, he had also hooked up with a man, presumably for money. Being angry was easy and nice because it distracted him from how he truly felt.

At some point he realized it. He was jealous. His brother had gone out to follow his dream, to defy his family to pursue happiness. He had worked his way to the top of a law firm and instead of feeling accomplished, he felt lonely and unsatisfied. The more he looked up his brother on the fan-made website he found, the more he understood that he was wrong. He had called the company that hosted his musical earlier in the week and found out that his brother was away, for he was getting married.

It took him some sleuthing but thanks to Jumin’s assistant, he found out where he had to be. He couldn’t bear the thought of knowing his little brother was joining another family without realizing how he felt.

“Can you forgive me?”

Zen could barely say the words. Of course. Of course he could forgive him. All the memories of the pain he had felt when his brother betrayed him and took his parents’ side melted away like snow in the sun. As he hugged him tight and his brother told him how genuinely proud he was of him, he cried. He cried big fat ugly tears and he was going to make his eyes puffy but for once he didn’t care. The world was allowed to see him ugly for one time.

He felt his smartphone buzz and knew everyone was starting to get impatient. He let his brother go and took another minute to check himself, this time assisted by his brother who commented that it was literally impossible to make himself look better. He had forgotten how good it felt to be complimented by him. He hoped that he’d stick around for a long time.

 

It was time.

Zen entered the garden with a view of the forest where he saw the entire RFA already seated, excited faces turned to him. V’s parents were there too. The grass was littered with the occasional red leaf, the landscape a gorgeous painting of autumn. The chairs all had their own decoration – purple orchids with a white ribbon tied in a beautiful bow. On the side there was a large white table that was adorned with even more orchids, ribbons, glasses and bottles of champagne. Up ahead he saw a government official in his formal robe standing in a white classic pavilion and Jumin, who was nervously adjusting the sleeves of his purple pinstriped tuxedo, for once not the stoic image of a cold business man.

He felt a massive sense of déjà vu and actually had to stop for a second. Why was this so familiar?

His brother brought him back to reality. He joked about how he had to give him away and took his arm, gently guiding him to the altar. The others were surprised to see the older man next to him but despite the fact that he wasn’t albino, his brother had enough features similar to his that they almost instantly knew he was family. Saeyoung gasped so loudly that V asked what was going on, prompting Jaehee to whisper in his ear. Jumin looked at the two of them, his smile so large he was dazzling, his happiness contagious. He was so handsome, Zen felt like it was a crime that he was walking over to him when he should be crawling to show how much he worshipped him.

Zen took his place next to Jumin, folding his hands. He wanted to apologize for being late but Jumin was faster with his words.

“You’re so beautiful. I could die this very moment and the angels would never compare to even a glimpse of you.”

The blood rushed to his head so fast he felt a little dizzy. It was extremely hard not to hide his red face in his hands or in Jumin’s shoulder as his partner looked at him, saw only him, _wanted him_. He didn’t even make a snarky comment after like he normally would to tease him. Zen knew he was beautiful but when Jumin said it, it made him feel amazing.

The official started his speech and the white-haired man almost immediately zoned out, staring at his future husband. Jumin Han. The corporate heir, the executive, the jerk, the trust fund kid, the spoiled brat, the cat lover, the enemy… The love of his life. 

He could scarcely believe it. He remembered the endless amount of fighting in the messenger. Him throwing his phone and nearly shattering the glass again whenever Jumin said something ridiculous or cold. Constant calls to him to tell him he was a clueless jerk. Calls from Jumin who kept asking why he wouldn’t accept his help. Freaking out whenever he mentioned his cat. Nearly dying when he brought the furball to an RFA party. Taking whoever had beef with Jumin at that moment’s side just to spite him. Days of just thinking of Jumin and how he annoyed him so but no matter what he tried, he wouldn’t stop thinking of him.

Now he never wanted to stop thinking about him.

He got shocked out of his thoughts when the official asked him a question for the second time, the entire RFA snickering. He didn’t feel embarrassed at all. He looked Jumin straight in his dark eyes and gave him the answer that really didn’t need to be said.

“I do.”

The whistles, whooping and cheers were loud for such a small party but barely entered Zen’s mind as Jumin placed his hands on his face and kissed him deeply, warm lips and rich cologne fogging up his mind. He felt his soft hands rake through his hair, nearly loosening the ponytail as Jumin pulled him even closer. His own hands slowly moved from Jumin’s shoulders to his neck, wrapping around it gently. All coherent thoughts left his head. Zen felt like he was floating.

He could hear bags being opened and MC complaining it was too soon but before he could react, they were gently showered in rice, breaking the spell Jumin held over him. Saeyoung was greatly enjoying himself and Yoosung made an off-hand comment how there wouldn’t be enough luck in the world for the rest of them with the amount of rice he was throwing.

Saeyoung instantly poured a whole bag of rice over Yoosung. The blonde gasped and then his eyes narrowed dangerously. Oh no.

Jaehee attempted to calm the two of them down but all hell broke loose, rice now being thrown to everyone within range, everyone else getting into the action the moment they got hit. It was getting in Zen’s hair and clothes but all he could do was cover his face while laughing because Jumin was using him as a human shield and asking him if this was a common practice.

Soon Zen had enough and ran towards the group, managing to grab hold of Saeran’s bag and pouring rice on him while Saeran yelled for help. Saeyoung tried to come to his rescue but Jumin, who still didn’t completely understand what was going on, tackled the boy to hold him down. Unfortunately for Jumin, Saeyoung was a former secret agent who easily escaped and somehow managed to conjure up more rice bags to pelt them with, leaving the executive on the grass as an easy target. At some point Zen swore he saw Jaehee throw rice at Jumin. Even V wasn’t spared from the rice carnage, who did his best to protect his recording machine with his vest while smiling. V’s parents busily made pictures, absolutely delighting in the hilarity of the moment. Zen’s brother hid behind the pavilion, fascinated and slightly terrified of Zen’s friends.

A good amount of time later the war died down and the papers were signed, allowing the official to leave so the poor man could shake rice out of his robe. They all cleaned up properly, the ground nearly all white. Champagne was poured out generously, the buffet was set and everyone took their time to toast to the newly wedded couple. 

When Zen opened Saeran’s and Yoosung’s gift to find the air purifier, he hugged them both at the same time for being so thoughtful. They told him about their original idea and Zen was thankful they didn’t go through with it. MC and Saeyoung gifted them Jumin’s favorite wine and a box of Zen’s favorite beer. V insisted on finishing his audio gift for them as soon as possible even though Jumin told him not to rush. Jaehee served everyone a slice of red velvet cake which was nothing short but a gift from the heavens. Sometimes he wondered how anyone could ever live without her creations. His brother talked with Jumin for a long time, the two of them wanting to know their family better.

Saeyoung had jokingly brought a bouquet of dried purple flowers for Zen to hold, who, to no one’s surprise, had refused. As a result, the bundle was now being thrown around like a beach ball. When MC got her hands on it, she ran away as fast as her dress would let her, Jaehee and her girlfriend hot on her heels as they play-fought to claim the bouquet as their own. At some point she threw it to V’s girlfriend who in turn tossed it on to Yoosung and told him the flowers matched his eyes well, which made the blonde blush and everyone laugh. Saeran instantly made a picture of him with his phone.

Who knows, they might see another wedding happening soon. While everyone was distracted by the flowers, Zen took the opportunity to kiss his husband again. He flicked his tongue over Jumin’s lips, pleased by the reaction it had on the man’s face. His dark eyes showed a promise of what he might encounter tonight.

The evening arrived way too quickly for Zen’s liking, feeling like he still hadn’t said everything he had wanted to say to everyone despite talking for hours. Jaehee gently reminded them all that it was time to go home. He wanted to stick around to help gather all the rice and Jumin was about to call a cleaning crew but they were quickly shooed away by the entire RFA. They hugged everyone once more before leaving. MC threatened them, saying they better go on a honeymoon soon and if she caught them both working non-stop in the coming weeks she’d bust down their door and kidnap them. Zen wasn’t sure if he should be terrified, impressed or amused. A honeymoon did sound very good. He’d bring up the subject in the morning.

 

When Hyun Han fell asleep on Jumin’s shoulder in the car, more exhausted than he wanted to admit, he dreamt.

He was sitting in front of a piano on an empty stage, pointing towards some of the notes on a music sheet in front of him. There was a small group of children around him, some of them already losing interest in what he was doing, most notably the ones with red hair. There was one in particular, eyes and hair as black as the night, who followed his words intently. When he looked at them, his heart almost burst from happiness.

Looking around, he saw many adults he recognized either conversing with each other or busy with their phones. One of them was trying to stop a blue-haired kid from drawing on the wooden floor. Another was in a wheelchair and he felt a tiny pang of sadness, but also relief. A man in a pinstriped shirt and suit pants walked over to them and picked up the dark-haired kid, kissing them and then kissing him on the forehead. The other adults were now calling to them, saying things he couldn’t decipher. He felt slightly embarrassed but he was content.

He woke up when the car arrived at the penthouse, Jumin gently petting his head. The dream was already fading away but this time, he didn’t seem to mind as much. 

That night when he snuggled himself in the curve of Jumin’s body, feeling his mind drift away as he was peppered with soft kisses, he made himself a promise. No matter what happened, no matter what hardships they’d face and trials they’d have to endure, as long as his family was with him, he would embrace it all.

If he ever met the God of Fate, he’d shake his hand. 

Well played, sir. Well played.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much everyone who read this and have followed the entire series!! This marks the end of When In Time. This doesn't mean I'm done with this universe but I feel this series has finally gotten the closure it deserves. I'm definitely going to keep on writing (and maybe even draw), focusing more on one pairing instead of four (four pairings is exhausting to work with, geeze). If you want to yell at me, request something or just chat with me, my tumblr is mariamagica.tumblr.com.


End file.
